


Ishtar Mixup

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Impregnation, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: Master tries hard to summon Ishtar, and the goddess finally arrives- but her vessel is not quite what she expected! Regardless, they have a bit of fun together!I wrote this a while back and got a picture to go with it from the wonderful REIA (who I based my other works on, alongside Mori's work)!https://twitter.com/lewdlair/status/1138596078956269568





	Ishtar Mixup

"Please answer my summons, Ishtar!"  
Gudako cried out in the summoning chamber. It had been a long fruitless day of summoning, and she was frustrated. She decided to set up her materials one more time.  
She traced the leyline, got everything ready, then called again.  
"Please-"  
Suddenly, the door to the summoning chamber opened.  
"answer my summons, Ishtar?" Gudako finished, puzzled as Astolfo, Rider class servant, bounded into the room.  
"Hey, Master! Whatcha doing? Are you trying to summon a new servant?"  
Astolfo walked right into the center of the summoning circle, oblivious as ever.  
"Astolfo, wait! I'm in the middle of-"  
She didn't get a chance to warn him. The summon circle began to glow and cover Astolfo with light.  
Gudako covered her eyes, waiting for the light to dim to check on Astolfo.  
"Astolfo! Are you okay?" she shouted.  
"Who is that? I don't see anyone else here."  
As the light began to fade, Gudako lowered her arm, and saw Astolfo standing there.  
"Astolfo? Don't you remember your own name?"  
The voice that came out of the boy was definitely his, but not his tone.  
"Of course I know my own name! My name is Ishtar, Goddess of Mesopotamia!"  
Astolfo- or was it Ishtar? was speaking.  
Astolfo appeared the same, but his demeanor was not his own.  
"Are you trying to cheer me up by pretending to be Ishtar, Astolfo?"  
Astolfo stomped his boot and waved his arms up and down.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I AM Ishtar!!!"  
"Then why do you look like Astolfo?"  
Astolfo's voice called out, "What do you mean? I look like my host body, which is..."  
Astolfo looked at his gauntlets and armor in shock.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" a feminine screech erupted from Astolfo.  
"I can't believe this... I'm in a boy's body... what on earth??" Ishtar cried from within Astolfo.  
Gudako got closer and examined Ishtar.  
"Yeah... looks like you possessed him alright. But, hey, at least you're in Chaldea now!" Gudako exclaimed.  
"Yes, but in a boy's body!! I just don't understand..."  
"Well, come on Ishtar. Astolfo. Ishtolfo. Let's go."  
Ishtar started to cry a little, undoing her ponytail and making her pink hair into twintails instead. Her body armor morphed into her usual tube top, with Astolfo colors and the golden lion on his crest. Her skirt became her trademark bottom, which almost looked like a swimsuit bottom with Astolfo like decoration. Her tights completely disappeared from one leg and changed to a legging on her right leg. A crown adorned her now pink head.  
"I don't want to be Ishtolfo... I just want to possess a NORMAL human!!"  
Gudako and Ishtar went to Da Vinci, who Gudako thought could tell them about this strange situation with Ishtar.  
"What do you think, Da Vinci?" Gudako asked as Leonardo looked Ishtar up and down.  
"Yep, looks like this is a 97% complete possession. I believe Astolfo's lack of common sense made him easier to possess completely- for example, if this were another person, it might be a 50-70% possession!"  
Da Vinci then turned to Ishtar.  
"Ishtar, can you leave that body if you choose?"  
Ishtar shook her head. Astolfo's voice said, "I don't think so. At the very least, I haven't been able to. I was about to possess her over there, but for some reason I'm stuck in here."  
Gudako laughed nervously.  
"Hey, Astolfo, are you in there?" Gudako asked.  
"He is, but there's so little of him that can come up to the surface that he can't speak. It's just me, master!"  
Gudako looked Ishtar up and down. She then fixed her gaze on Ishtar's bottom. There was a bulge beneath that fabric.  
"Heh... well, I see he can control ONE thing..."  
Ishtar looked down and noticed the erect cock making the bottom fit tightly.  
"Aahh!! You pervert! Let go of that right now!" Ishtar yelled at Astolfo inside of her.  
"No, no!" Gudako said.  
"For once, Astolfo's reasoning is correct. C'mon, Ishtar, let's go back to my room!"  
Gudako grabbed Ishtar's hand and led her back to her room, leaving Da Vinci chuckling.  
\----  
As they entered Gudako's room, Gudako flopped onto the bed.  
"C'mon, Ishtar!! Let's go!!"  
Ishtar got onto the bed reluctantly.  
"So... you want me to fuck you, Master? Is that it? Hah... humans are so predictable."  
Gudako laughed.  
"No, no! I don't want to call a goddess wrong, because I want to live, but I'm going to fuck you."  
Gudako flipped up her skirt, revealing her erect cock.  
"Oh my! I... you tricked me, master! Otherwise, I would've seen right through you!" Ishtar cried.  
"Oh Ishtar... Astolfo is rubbing off on you. Or were you always this dense?"  
Gudako advanced closer to Ishtar on all fours.  
"Well... don't misunderstand this."  
Gudako kissed her, deep and longing. Ishtar's hands gripped Gudako's shoulders as the kiss got more intense.  
Gudako broke contact, got up and pushed Ishtar down. Ishtar let out a squeak.  
Gudako then lowered her tights, allowing her erection to fly out of her underwear. She deftly moved aside Ishtar's underwear, to reveal not only a throbbing cock, but a pussy underneath it.  
"Woah! Da Vinci wasn't kidding about the 97% possession thing!" Gudako said, sticking her fingers inside the pussy gently.  
"Uwahh! Master! It's true... I usually make small adjustments to the body I possess. This was an extra difficulty that I had to take care of... but I'm glad you're enjoying it so much."  
"Well... it's the duty of a Master to transfer mana to their Servant, so let's get started."  
Gudako started fingering Ishtar's pussy. Slowly, her mouth got closer to Ishtar's erect dick and started to lick the tip, eventually taking it inside herself.  
Ishtar was in bliss from the double ecstasy.  
"Such a caring Master!!!" she yelled aloud, gritting her teeth from pleasure.  
Gudako felt Ishtar about to blow her load, then she stopped.  
"Okay, you're all lubed up now, right Ishtar?"  
Ishtar nodded her head.  
"Please, Master... let's do it together."  
Gudako thrust into Ishtar, who was leaking precum already.  
"Nnnnn... this is so good... M-master..."  
Gudako kept on trucking, like a player clearing arrows on a Babylonia stage with Golden apples and time to spare.  
"Fuck, Ishtar... I know you don't like Astolfo's body, but I sure do... you're too beautiful!!"  
Ishtar was panting.  
"Ah, Master... I think I'm starting to get used to it..."  
Gudako smiled as she kept pounding.  
"You know what I'm starting to do?" Gudako asked her.  
Ishtar smiled back.  
"Is it what I think it is?" Ishtar asked coyly. Gudako nodded.  
"Then cum inside me, Master! Let's get this mana transfer started!"  
Gudako launched her powerful hips and started cumming, gasping.  
"I can feel it inside me, Master... wow, you really don't hold back, huh?"  
Gudako laughed.  
"All for you, Ishtar!!!"  
Ishtar was gasping and cumming, then suddenly she went silent. Gudako looked at Ishtar as the cum ran down her thigh. She saw the vagina seal itself back up as if it never existed. Gudako blinked in shock.  
"Eh... Master... what happened? What are these clothes I'm wearing?"  
"Uhm... Astolfo?" Gudako asked.  
"Did you fuck me, Master? You're so kind!! Let's do it again!!!" Astolfo yelled excitedly.  
Gudako just smiled and gave him a kiss. But what about Ishtar, she thought?  
\---  
"So basically, I fucked Ishtar so hard her spirit was ejected from Astolfo's body?" Gudako repeated to Leonardo and Astolfo.  
"Precisely! That's exactly the kind of thing you would see in low brow literature! Probably what happened is the writer wasn't sure how to return things to their proper state, and so this happened!"  
"Deus Ex Machina! A horrible phrase! A lazy writer is surely to blame!" Shakespeare added as he peeked his head inside.  
Gudako shook her head.  
"Okay, okay, I got it. But there's still one other mystery..."  
Astolfo took the stage, his boots tapping against the floor as he approached, revealing a large, swollen belly underneath his tunic. His hands were rubbing it gently.  
"Just how am I pregnant?" Astolfo said.


End file.
